


Girl Meets Changes

by roseconspiracy (orphan_account)



Series: Girl Meets Changes [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Pregnancy, teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/roseconspiracy
Summary: what happens when the life Riley planned has to be thrown away after she makes a mistake that changes everything? what happens when Auggie gets diagnosed with something that challenges the foundation of their family? what happens when Farkle has a problem but wont tell anyone?Find out in Girl Meets Changes





	Girl Meets Changes

Walking into class, riley frowned as she sat down. That wasn’t her father's writing on the board. Her father normally taught them history at this point in the day –what was going on? She turned to Maya, hoping that she shared the same sentiment and realised that she didn’t as Maya was sporting a giant grin on her face staring at the topic for todays lesson. It wasn’t a shock to her that Maya found it funny, as the topic read sex education. Riley closed her eyes and tried to remember what her mom said about giving things a chance and going in with an open mind, but all she could see was how disastrous this was going to go. She looked back at Farkle –there was no point looking to Lucas at the moment, she thought, secretly annoyed –and sighed a quiet sigh of relief. Farkle seemed as worried as she did. Riley glanced once more at Maya and realised she was talking to Lucas. _Of course, because their Lucas and Maya and their perfect together,_ Riley thought with a bitterness that surprised her. She held back a sigh but quietly got her things together and stood up, and walked over and sat next to Farkle. _At least she wouldn’t be alone when it all went wrong._ Farkle turned and gave her an awkward smile, and she did the same. “I feel as if this is going to go really wrong.” She whispered and he nodded, mumbling something about statistics, and she let a faint smile appear on her face –no matter how bad things got, at least she had Farkle and his statistics.

When the ‘teacher’ came walking in, it took everything in her to not groan –as it was, she let her eyes close and mouth a prayer, something Farkle didn’t miss. Why? Don’t get her wrong, she wanted the damn triangle over more than anyone, but why did her cousin have to be the one to teach her sex education. She felt a hand on her knee and she looked to the source to see Farkle giving her a small, warm smile and she smiled back at him, already relaxing. Thank god for Farkle being her best friend, she thought.

“Right, kiddos, lets talk about sex.” Riley’s eyes went wide and she turned to her cousin, shocked. Jesus, really? Really, this is what she got? This couldn’t possibly get any worse. She turned to Maya and sighed, because apparently it was going to. “Something I want to have with you.” Josh’s head snapped to Maya’s voice and even though everyone thought that she was naïve, even she saw the smirk and realised her cousin wasn’t going to stop her best friends advances. She felt Farkle shift awkwardly, and decided to play the role she played best –the innocent naïve child. “MAYA!” she shouted, as if she couldn’t believe what she said, and watched as Maya turned to her normal seat before turning round and raising an eyebrow at her. “yes, honey?” she noted the suspiciousness in her eyes and inwardy shrugged –she didn’t really care right now. Maya should have known better. “That’s my uncle!” she let the honest disgust seep into her voice and Farkle tried not to look awkward and Maya frowned at her, as if she didn’t know why that was important. Of course she didn’t. because everyone loved Maya more than her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, secretly enjoying the way Maya’s eyes widened at the actions –as if riley couldn’t for once in her damn life, have a bad day –and grabbed her bag and got her notebook, and stood up. “whatever. I’m not getting taught this by my uncle when my inconsiderate ‘best friend’ is here.” Her voice took on a mocking tone towards the end and once she was finished, she relished in the fact that that everyone was looking awkward and she stalked out, hearing Josh shout her name, making her roll her eyes and scoff once more. Not long after she was walking down the hallway, she heard familiar footsteps and panting, and started slowing to a stop to let him catch up with her.

“You,” she smiled slightly as she heard him pant, “are,” and he was closer now, still panting, out of breathe, “ _too_ fast sometimes.” She couldn’t help it then. As Zay came to a stop next to her, she let out a loud laugh, head tipping back. once she had stopped laughing, she turned to see him watching her with a small smile on his face. “ _me?_ You’re on the football team,” she said, chuckling. He grinned and looped his arm with hers, and they started walking, “yes, you, little miss sunny. You walk fast when you want to.” She snickered and bumped hips with him. “you should see me when it’s tea time and there’s casserole then, especially if you think that was fast.” He let out a laugh and she smiled walking with him to wherever they were going now. All she knew was that this was living and she didn’t, for once, care what anyone said about it.

Right now she was going to live for the moment.


End file.
